A hierarchical resource tree can depict hierarchical relationships between objects using nodes. Nodes in a hierarchical tree can include parent nodes and/or child nodes that have a hierarchical relationship to a particular node. For example, a hierarchical resource tree can represent a virtual infrastructure in a datacenter. Such a tree can be displayed in a graphical user interface (GUI) used to manage datacenters, host servers (e.g., hypervisors), clusters, virtual computing instances, data stores, processes, kernel clients, and/or virtual networks. Physical resources, such as memory, can be partitioned based on the tree.